theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amoeba Boys
The Amoeba Boys are a gang of Amoeba who were the villains featured in''Whoopass Stew''. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons "Crime 101." With their gangster affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are far too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (in contrast to the original short, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them); indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever (in the episode "Divide and Conquer"). They are definitely Townsville's least malicious villains, even having a friendship-of-sorts with The Powerpuff Girls. They are generally harmless, but their actions have on several occasions endangered both the girls and the town purely by accident. The greatest threat they have posed to Townsville and the girls was in "Geshundfight ," when they each caught a cold that, when merged with their DNA, created a severe virus that quickly spread through the city, making even the healthiest person fall ill instantaneously. It wasn't until the Girls, who were also infected, acquired their DNA (after a brief and very easy fight, despite the fact they were all very sick) so in response Professor Utonium created a vaccine from the now happily captured Amoeba Boys that he soon dispensed to the town, curing them just as quickly as the disease accidentally spread. The biggest act of villainy they've ever committed was successfully stealing every orange in town, which caused everyone to get scurvy. They were able to do this when seeing an orange split into its segments triggered something in their minds which made them undergo Mitosis and divide to great numbers. Fortunately the Girls were able to merge all the copies back into the original criminals and lock them up. The boys are number 8 in the top ten worst villains. Gang Members * Bossman, leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora and has a voice very similar to that of Edward G. Robinson. His anime counterpart Sick Hat in PPGZ is voiced by Richard Ian Cox . * Junior, the little one. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In "Crime 101," he is named "Tiny". His anime counterpart Poncho in PPGZ is voiced by Brian Drummond. * Slim, the tall one. He wears a brown fedora and is even more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In "Crime 101," he is called "Skinny Slim." 'His female anime counterpart Violet in PPGZ is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in the English dub. Against Sora's Team Surprisingly, throughout each time in other worlds, the Amoeba Boys always survived everywhere without even scratches. Though they also rarely put up fights, especially with the silly members of Sora's Team. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Weak characters Category:Nuisances Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Iconic characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Adults Category:Idiots Category:TV Animation characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Cowards Category:Monsters Category:Singing characters Category:Criminals Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves